


Oopsie

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha Bond, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Evil Author Day, Getting Together, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Q, Omegaverse, Unplanned Pregnancy, omega biology, so it's just this drabbly bit that has beein in my docs for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: “Bond.” he started, then gave himself a deep breath and folding his hands neatly on the laptop, continued. “There’s no easy way to say it, so I’ll just be blunt. ...





	Oopsie

Almost three months later, weary and bloodied, James made his way back to Q’s office to give report from his mission. He wasn’t looking forward to it after the verbal ballbusting and a quick mission brief he got there last time instead of more kissing and a quicky he anticipated.

When he entered, Q didn’t even spare him a glance from where he was sitting behind his desk, typing fast on his laptop.

James wobbled his way in and, uninvited, sat heavily on the chair settling in for a long wait.

Thankfully no more that ten minutes passed before Q’s typing slowed down and then stopped and, closing the laptop lid, the brunet sent him a fierce look, mouth pressed into a thin, angry line.

“Bond.” he started, then gave himself a deep breath and folding his hands neatly on the laptop, continued. “There’s no easy way to say it, so I’ll just be blunt. We’re pregnant. By the law and MI6 contracts our bonding ceremony is taking place in three weeks time when I’ll be safely over the first trimester. Your stuff is packed and already at my place - I’ve visited your… apartment and found it deeply lacking, so we’re choosing mine as the place of our residence. It’s spacious, has five rooms and three bathrooms, the security needed is in place and I won’t have to move my nest. Which would be problematic as I’ve already started to prepare it for the upcoming birthing and the following puerperium. But never mind that now, I-”

“Pooerpwhat? No, let me start at the beginning - pregnant!?” Bond sat up straighter in his chair, wincing as his stitches pulled. 

“Yes, James, that’s what happens when an alpha is irresponsible and uses a normal condom and yet decides to knot an omega on the brink of that omegas heat and the condom breaks and anticonception medications fail.”

“How was I supposed to know you were nearing your heat!? How the hell do you even manage to have heats with no one the wiser?”

Q flushed with embarrassment and shifted a little self conscious.

“I have never been very regular with my heats and they’ve always been very mild, barely a… manageable leakage and some aches and pains. And if I needed a day or two off once every three months at different dates no one made the connection. Or I just worked from home or locked myself in one of the studies with explicit orders of no disturbance save the Queen herself calling. It worked.”

“So even _you_ didn’t know you were due a heat!”

“Um, well, I’ve… it’s been expected to happen sometime soon…”

Bond deflated and leaned back in the chair, not looking at Q anymore, chaos going on in his head.

“Bond?” Q asked in a clipped, annoyed tone when the silence dragged on .

The blond just looked back at him, face blank.

Blush high on his cheeks, Q shifted in his chair again.

“I’ve been extremely horny whilst you were away, would you mind engaging in some quick and efficient fuck? I’m afraid I’m quite wet and achy.” and there was the twitch and shift in the chair again.

Bond snorted incredulously.

“It’ll never cease to amaze me how you’re able to deliver those dirty lines with a straight face and posh manner. “

Then he gave the brunet a speculative glance.

“It won’t… harm the... “ here he swallowed nervously. “Child?”

“No, it’s quite alright. I’ve consulted with Medical. You can even knot me, no condom needed if you’ve kept your cock clean.”

“Unfortunately, or fortunately now, I did… That was a bloody menace of a mission. I barely had time to eat, sleeping being way out of the budget on most days.”

“Great.” Q stood up quickly, hands on the buckle of his belt, and before Bond knew what hit him, the brunet was bent over his desk, pants around slim ankles and James was faced with a wet and open hole that was twitching invitingly. “Whenever you’re ready, 007.” Q clipped out huskily giving his arse a wiggle, plump cheeks wiggling.


End file.
